planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius A
Sir Sirius A''' (sometimes referred to as '''Master Sirius, or simply Sirius) is a new dragon character who is introduced in the 2016 sequel-movie, Planet Dragons 2. He is a trained commander of an armed dragon-fleet. He is the Planet Dragons' adoptive father. Biography & History Early Years Training Drills Long before the events of Planet Dragons 2, Sirius reveals that he once participated long years practice going through numerous combat-drills (which were strongly akin to military-training). Though he did reveal to be a little stubborn in his younger days, he overall managed to work hard and became educated far enough to eventually become a leader. Adulthood War Against the Demon Sirius A had once prepared for tragic warfare, with the ruthless and bloodthirsty Captain Sagittarius. Both the demon and the dragon had been in plenty of wars, with Sirius courageously attempting to free enslaved-dragons, while the rest of his army dueled against most of Sagittarius' henchmen. Sirius A did have a mutual relationship with Sun, though the two were later separated for such a long time, making Sirius' identity foreign to many individuals in the City of Prosperity, including the Planet Dragons (and possibly even Flare). Planet Dragons 2 A while after Terra discovers that numerous other dragons are leaving the City of Prosperity for unknown reasons, she inadvertently explores a large shelter, where Sirius then introduces himself to her. He briefly tells about some of his past-life before revealing that is her father, and has trained a full-fledged army of dragons, who have apparently been freed from Sagittarius' forces. Sirius, Terra, Neptune and a few others were ultimately the only ones that didn't fall victim to Sagittarius' forces in the climax. General Information Physical Appearance Sirius A is overall extremely strong, and heavily-built, most likely due to all of his training. He is quite identical to his wife, grandfather, and son in ways, though one of the major characteristics that differ is his separate coloration (mainly white, opposing to the usual golden-yellow). Like all of his siblings who are Solar Snakes, Sirius lacks wings and possesses a serpentine body, yet it is more toughened-up and less sleek. In terms of size, Sirius is unusually large ( standing about 8' 3") and is able to stand even taller than Sun, though he barely reaches the height of his father, Flare. Sirius has thick, bright-white fur with silver undertones throughout his pelt. He usually sports an stern expression. He also bears a grey mohawk, highlighted with faint blue. His back fur appears upright-stiff, stretching all the way from head-to-tail. Like every other star-type dragon, Sirius' tail has a flame-like tuft, colored silver. His claws and underbelly are blue in contrast. His eyes are indigo. For clothing, Sirius wears a baby-blue collar, and a brown beige-colored belt which stores bullet-ammunition. He also wears striped, wrist & leg-straps. Personality Not much was revealed about Sirius A until his discovery in Planet Dragons 2. He tells all about what he went through, explaining thoroughly how he was separated from his family so long ago. Sirius enjoys his job as a leader, even if he must call for demands that may be harsh to others. Though, this strong influence on his own army had often caused Sirius to have trouble with experiencing emotions, almost showing no clear expression of how he actually feels, nor just a smile, even when admitting that he's impressed. Still, as a father, Sirius displays great affection for his family. Particularly in the 7th season, he gives stern advice to others and doesn't easily back-down from a fight. Abilities & Weaponry Nuclear Fire Breath: Sirius' breath weapon is bright, explosive, and relies on nuclear-fusion, like other Sun Snakes. Though, this fire is seemingly hotter and colored white instead of yellow-orange. Speed, Strength & Stamina: Sirius has demonstrated great, somewhat exaggerated strength a lot of times during the sequel 'movie'. He is able lift several other dragons at a time, and even match with Sagittarius himself. He can keep on fighting without feeling exhausted in the slightest, as well. Sirius had also flew about the same speed as Sun and Blaze. Bullet Cannon: Though it's not used as much, this is Sirius' signature-weapon of choice. It can be loaded with bullets, and fire powerful pulses that can destroy metal. Family Trivia * Sirius A was originally going be a secondary-antagonist, as a servant of Sagittarius. This was however, changed because Sirius was instead intended to also have a positive, caring side. Category:Dragon Characters Category:Sun Snakes Category:Males